Desperatly
by Michiru Okazaki
Summary: Sebuah kasus teror yang menimpa seorang hakim terkenal Jepang, membuat Naruto si agen bodyguard diminta untuk mengirim salah satu bodyguard-nya. Entah langkah bagus atau bukan ketika Naruto menunjuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Kalau begitu…, ajari aku." /M for safe/yaoi.


_Cinta adalah anugerah yang diturunkan pada hati setiap insan_

_Meski cinta ini adalah salah…,_

_Namun sesuatu berbisik, berhembus di antara sela jemariku,_

_Menggenggam kepingan harapan yang bahkan tak pernah berani untuk sekadar kukhayalkan_

_Karena sebelum cinta ini tumbuh padamu,_

_Laut telah membiru_

_Dan kusadar…,_

_Kaulah poros dalam setiap detik duniaku berputar_

_Naruto…._

* * *

**Standard WARNING applied.**

**AU**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance/Hurt-comfort**

**.**

**~**-:-**~**

**Michiru Okazaki**

**Present:**

**Desperatly**

**SasuNaru**

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

Media masa digemparkan dengan pemberitaan bahwa putera seorang Perdana Menteri Jepang tertangkap basah sedang menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang di salah satu mensionnya.

Kabarnya, kasus ini akan ditangani oleh seorang hakim handal bernama Daichi Haruno. Hakim berusia 47 tahun ini terkenal bijak dalam menangani suatu kasus. Pemberitaan mengenai terlibatnya putera Perdana Menteri ini begitu terkesan ditutup-tutupi dan rahasia. Tak heran jika mengingat status yang disandang oleh orang tua pemuda tersebut.

"Tuan Haruno, pengadilan telah menjadwalkan sidang kasus narkoba putera dari Perdana Menteri Hiroshi akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

"Hm…, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas informasinya Genma-_san._"

Pria paruh baya itu termenung di kursi hitam kebesarannya. Menghadapi sidang dari berbagai kasus membuatnya tak merasa gugup untuk menghadapi kasus yang menyeret nama besar seorang Perdana Menteri.

Tapi, ada satu yang berhasil membuatnya ragu untuk mengambil keputusan.

Antara keadilan atau … keselamatan keluarganya.

.

.

.

Suara deringan _handphone _terdengar nyaring di dalam kamar yang bernuansa putih. Membuat seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas kasur _queen size-_nya terusik. Dengan rasa malas dan rasa kantuk yang memberatkannya gadis itu mecari _handphone _yang ia letakkan secara asal sebelum tidur.

Segera ia tekan tombol _answer_ tanpa melihat nomor seseorang yang meneleponnya dini hari tersebut. "Halo…," suaranya masih terdengar serak walau ia telah berdehem terlebih dahulu.

Hening.

Gadis cantik itu mengerutkan kening setelah melihat di layar _handphone_ miliknya.

_Private number_.

"Halo, dengan siapa ini?"

Hening.

"Kalau kau tidak bicara, akan kumatikan teleponnya!" ia mulai jengah.

Suara kekehan ringan seorang pria di seberang terdengar, tubuhnya merinding seketika. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mematikan panggilan itu. Namun belum semenit _handphone-_nya kembali berdering nyaring. Gadis itu langsung mematikan panggilan lagi dan segera mengambil baterai _handphone-_nya.

Jantungnya berdentum keras. Sungguh ia sangat ketakutan. Masalahnya, panggilan seperti itu sering terjadi kepadanya belakangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awas Sakura!"

Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah tersungkur ke aspal, berkat sebuah motor yang melaju kencang ke arah gadis itu.

'Hampir saja.' batinnya lega. Tapi hal itu membuatnya tak tenang, kejadian tadi tampak sangat disengajakan. Ia berlari kencang ke arah gadisnya itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Mereka memang berjanji akan bertemu di _café_.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya seraya membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menunjuk lututnya yang berdarah. Kemudian meringis pelan.

Sai berdecak. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

.

.

.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Sakura, kita harus melaporkannya kepada polisi." Ujar Sai setelah mereka duduk tenang di dalam _café_.

"Aku tidak mau, akan panjang urusannya."

"Kau tidak boleh menolak! Aku akan menyewakan seorang _bodyguard_ untukmu. Karena aku tidak bisa terus menjagamu … aku juga harus kuliah."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia memegang tangan Sai di atas meja. Seolah mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku punya teman yang bekerja sebagai penyalur untuk _bodyguard_. Aku akan memintanya untuk mengirim salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi _bodyguard_-mu."

"Sai, kau berlebihan." Protes Sakura.

"Kejadian tadi tidak bisa dibilang berlebihan. Sebagai puteri seorang hakim ternama, keselamatanmu juga terancam, Sakura." Tegas Sai. "Sekarang, diam dan biarkan aku menelepon."

Sakura tak bisa membantah keinginan Sai jika pemuda itu telah memutuskan. Raut wajah Sai yang menunggu membuat Sakura dilanda kegugupan—entah karena apa.

"Ah, Naruto." Untuk sesaat Sai melirik ke arah Sakura. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Naruto. Begini…."

Selanjutnya yang dapat Sakura tangkap hanyalah pembicaraan sepihak dari Sai—tentu Sakura tak bisa mendengar jawaban dari orang yang Sai kenal sebagai Naruto.

Cuaca musim panas yang lembab cukup membuat Sakura merasa gerah. Pandangannya ia lemparkan ke arah luar jendela.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau pilih orang yang terbaik untuk melindungi Sakura."

'Haha, tenanglah Sai. Aku punya teman yang bisa aku rekomendasikan karena keprofesinalannya dalam bekerja.'

Air muka Sai terlihat lebih tenang.

"Baiklah, mungkin besok kau bisa membawa orang itu ke rumah Sakura. Nanti akan kukirimkan alamatnya padamu."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai yang menutup sambungan telepon. Sedikit mendesah lega, Sakura mengeluarkan keinginannya untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Semuanya sudah kuurus. Besok, mungkin Naruto akan datang ke rumahmu bersama _bodyguard_ yang ia ajukan." Sai menatap Sakura yang terlihat murung, lalu meraih tangan gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. "Bicarakan ini dengan ayahmu."

Sai tersenyum saat mendapati anggukan pertanda setuju dari Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto membolak-balikkan kertas yang terdapat berkas-berkas berisi identitas _bodyguard_ di agensi miliknya. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan wajah seorang pemuda yang baru resmi menjadi _bodyguard_ di tempat-nya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Entah ada dorongan apa tapi Naruto Tertarik pada datanya dan mempercayakan tugas itu pada pemuda asing itu.

'Ya apa salahnya sekalian saja menguji kulitas kerjanya?' batin Naruto cuek.

.

.

.

Hantaman demi hantaman sansak terdengar memekakkan telinga membuktikan betapa kerasnya pukulan yang pemuda berambut spike itu daratkan. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Membuat kaos tanpa lengan yang ia pakai terasa lembab.

Pandangannya beralih pada handphone hitam yang bergetar di atas meja. Ia menekan tombol _answer_.

"Hn,"

'Uchiha-san kau mendapat pekerjaan pertamamu….'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara lembab musim panas, berhembus membelai setiap helai rimbanya surai pirang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Di hadapannya, duduk seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke—yang ia tahu dari buku identitas.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, Anda akan bekerja pada seorang hakim. Tugasmu adalah melindungi puterinya dari teror yang belakangan ini terjadi. Namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Hn,"

Naruto sedikit merengut mendapat reaksi simpel dari pemuda di hadapannya. Tidakkah pemuda bernama Sasuke itu lebih bisa menampilkan ekspresi?

"Kita tunggu saja kabar selanjutnya dari pihak mereka."

Akhirnya Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya yang tak terlalu mendapat respon.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intens. Ia menerawang, Selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidup. Sasuke sama sekali tidak akrab dengan yang namanya perempuan. Ia tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk terlihat ramah jika ia tak ingin. Yang penting hanya keprofesionalan dalam bekerjalah yang ia junjung tinggi.

Pemuda di hadapannya itu Sasuke akui terlihat ramah; berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya. Mungkin akan banyak orang yang tertarik dengan keramahan dan pribadinya yang ceria—Sasuke bisa merasakannya meski dalam sekali pandang.

Kecerahan….

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke begitu merindukan wujud dari kata yang sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Ia, pribadi yang angkuh khas Uchiha. Kali ini harus mengakui, kesepian yang besar melandanya bagai ombak yang menghantam karang.

Hidup dalam ruang lingkup keluarga Uchiha yang dipenuhi dengan laki-laki, membuat Sasuke hanya terbiasa dengan laki-laki. Suatu ketidakadilan kemudian menghampiri Sasuke. Ia terlahir sebagai adik dari seorang kakak yang hebat dan terakui. Akhirnya Sasuke tersingkir pada sudut ketidakberdayaan akan setiap pujian yang ditujukan pada kakaknya.

Ayahnya yang seorang kepala kepolisian, membuat Uchiha Fugaku harus memerangi kejahatan. Dan menghalangi kejahatan adalah sama dengan mengibarkan bendera perang. Sekelompok penjahat sekelas yakuza membantai habis keluarga Uchiha hingga yang tersisa hanyalah sosok Sasuke yang berumur tujuh tahun. Beruntung, Sasuke kecil sedang berkemah bersama guru dan teman sekolah dasarnya saat tragedi memilukan itu terjadi.

Lalu, Kami-sama memberinya takdir untuk bertemu dengan orang sehangat Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke merasa suatu asa menghampirinya. Berharap sosok Uzumaki ini mampu menariknya dari sebuah jurang kesengsaraan akan kesendirian yang telah lama ia lalui sendiri.

Mungkin … Uzumaki Naruto bisa menjadi sahabatnya….

.

.

"Kau mengerti 'kan, Uchiha-san?" Naruto bertanya ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

Sesuatu juga berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

Hey, dialah cahayamu….

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi yang melunak.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan datang ke rumah Haruno-san hari ini bersamamu, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan kecewakan aku. Mengerti?" Naruto mengancam dengan raut wajah lucu.

"Kau paham 'kan maksudku?" Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang saja. _Let's go_~"

Sasuke diam dan terus menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan di hadapannya. "Naruto-_san_, di mana letak alamatnya?" tanya Sasuke memecah kehenigan di antara mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Naruto saja." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sasuke terpaku.

"Oh! Kukira kau bisu dari tadi diam saja. Tenyata bisa bicara ya?" Naruto terkekeh, matanya memicing. Seolah-olah meledek Sasuke.

"Tidak lucu." Sasuke mendecih.

'Bagaimana orang bodoh seperti dia bisa menjadi atasanku?!' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Jalan Harajuku yang cukup padat membuat mobil hitam yang tengah dikendarai Naruto melaju secara lambat. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke duduk dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Hah," Naruto mengerang ketika melirik jam tangan, "semoga saja kita datang tepat waktu."

Sesekali Naruto menginjal pedal gas untuk mempercepat laju kendaraan beroda empat tersebut.

Gerak semu pemandangan dari luar jendela mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Ia menopang dagu, pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela mobil. Di sampingnya, Naruto masih terkadang mengeluarkan gerutuan.

Rumah itu terlihat sederhana namun menyimpan kemewahan karena disainnya yang elegan. Satu bunyi klakson mobil berhasil membuat satpam yang berjaga di pos keluar.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Nona Haruno,"

Setelah itu, satpam mengangguk tanda mengerti. Gerbang megah dengan ukiran khas Yunani itu terbuka lebar hingga mampu dimasuki oleh mobil hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membacanya setelah merasa salah satu pelayan dirumahnya memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, mereka dari agensi _bodyguard,_"

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum singkat seraya beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu di kediaman Haruno tampak sangat bersih. Guci-guci tertata rapi. Sofa bergaya modern dengan ukiran klasik memberikan kesan sangat mewah. Di atas meja kaca terdapat pot serta bunga yang terbuat dari kaca juga membuat dua orang pria yang tengah duduk manis di sana berdecak karena kagum akan isi rumah tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Uzumaki-san." Sakura menyapa Naruto membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak.

"Ah ya!" Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Silakan duduk kembali."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Jadi langsung saja Haruno-san," Naruto bicara setelah Sakura duduk dihadapannya. "Pria ini yang akan menjadi _Bodyguard_-mu." tangannya menujuk Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Sasuke datar seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam di musim panas tidak membuat Naruto merasa segar dengan udara khas malam yang sejuk. Segala penat masih menempel pada tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja biru muda. Setelah masuk, ia buka kancing teratas dari kemeja birunya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa jingga berukuran sedang.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kepala sofa, matanya terpejam, kedua lengannya terbentang di kepala sofa. Hembusan napasnya terlihat lelah. Sedikit mengeluarkan uap panas.

Lalu Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. Ia rogoh kantung celana bahan hitamnya, dan mengambil benda canggih yang disebut _handphone_.

Terdengar bunyi tombol saat jarinya menekan angka yang dituju.

Tiga kali terdengar bunyi 'tut' dan selang beberapa detik, terdengar suara perempuan yang ia rindukan.

"Halo, Hinata-_chan_."

Dan … Naruto merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat ketika suara gadisnya menyapa di seberang telepon.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau sudah pulang?"

"Um! Hah~ hari ini aku lelah sekali, Hinata-_chan_." Suara Naruto merengek, dan ia mendapati dirinya sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Hah," Naruto menghela napas lesu. "Hari ini aku mendapat klien baru dan dia kekasih sahabatku. Kuharap semua berjalan lancar."

"Hm…, syukurlah."

Pembicaraan itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Diselingi tawa, lelucon, atau rengekan manja satu sama lain. Yang jelas, keduanya sama-sama tidak tidak peduli akan setiap detik yang bergulir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teror itu sedikit berkurang. Sakura mulai merasa, keputusan Sai untuk mempekerjakan seorang _bodyguard_ adalah tepat. Namun sejujurnya, Sakura sedikit risih akan sikap Sasuke yang terlampau dingin. Sebagai gadis periang, Sakura merasa kurang nyaman akan kebiasaan Sasuke yang tak acuh. Ini sudah genap seminggu Sasuke bekerja pada keluarga Haruno sebagai _bodyguard_ pribadi.

Sakura menghela napas, mungkin ada baiknya ia membicarakan ketidaknyamanannya pada kekasihnya, Sai. Setelah itu ia memutuskan akan meminta nomor telepon Naruto untuk membicarakan perihal sikap Sasuke yang tak berkenan.

Setelah menunggu panggilannya tersambung pada Sai, akhirnya teleponnya bersambut. Sesuai yang Sakura inginkan, Sai memberikan Sakura nomor telepon Naruto. Selain itu Sai pun meminta Sakura untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang sepele seperti ini.

Saat Sakura selesai dengan telepon Sai, ia tekan tombol angka menuju nomor ponsel Naruto.

"Halo."

"Halo, dengan Naruto Uzumaki di sini."

"Ah, Uzumaki-san. Ini saya Sakura Haruno."

"Ya Nona Haruno, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Baiklah, silahkan." Dalam hatinya, Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin

"Begini, apakah Uchiha-san memang seperti itu?"

"Maksud Anda?" Naruto menyeritkan kening. 'Ck! Kenapa si Uchiha itu?' Nuraninya jengkel.

"Um … begini, ah, maksudku," Sakura berpikir sejenak memilah berbagai kata tepat untuk disampaikan pada Naruto. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, tapi, aku merasa Uchiha-san seperti tidak ada semangat bekerja."

"Oh, um, dia memang seperti itu, Nona." Naruto sendiri tidak yakin akan pembelaannya.

"Oh…," Sakura ingin memaklumi. Mungkin memang hanya perasaannya saja. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Setelah sambungan terputus, Naruto menggenggam ponselnya seerat yang ia bisa, lalu mengerang frustasi.

"Hah! Baru satu minggu saja sudah membuat masalah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri angkuh dengan wajah yang jauh dari kata cerah. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. Di hadapannya pemuda _raven_ itu tetap memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Ini membuat Naruto berulang kali menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Begini Uchiha-_san_, sebenarnya kau mengerti tidak dengan posisimu?"

"Hn,"

"Kemarin Nona Haruno Sakura _complain_ dengan kinerjamu. Setidaknya sedikit berbuat ramahlah pada klien." Naruto hampir memekik frustasi karena ini.

"Sikapku memang begitu." Sasuke memainkan pena di atas meja kerja Naruto. Saat ini Sasuke memang ia panggil ke kantornya.

"Setidaknya bersikaplah ramah padanya." Naruto mulai kesal. "Mana ada klien yang mau dengan _bodyguard_ dingin dan cuek sepertimu"

"Sepertinya kau memerhatikanku." Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-apa? Tentu saja kau kan berada di agensiku." Sasuke memainkan kembali pena yang sempat ia acuhkan. Seperti membuka kemudian menutupnya kembali. Naruto muak, apa pena itu lebih menarik darinya. Menyebalkan.

"Bersikaplah ramah Sasuke-_san_…," Naruto mengusap dadanya kasar. "Sabar … sabar." gumamnya.

"Buat Nona Sakura nyaman bersamamu! Seperti ini," Naruto menarik pipinya agar terlihat tersenyum lebar namun hal itu membuat matanya menyipit lucu. Sasuke mendengus 'Konyol.' batinnya.

"Selamat siang Nona." Naruto membungkuk. "Bawalah tasnya kalau terlihat berat. Seperti ini," ia menarik angin seolah-olah itu adalah tas.

"Memangnya aku pelayan."

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. Bibirnya terus menggerutu sesekali menjabak rambut pirangnya frustasi membuat rambut itu terlihat semakin berantakan.

Sasuke terkikik dalam hati. Mungkin Sasuke mempunyai hobi baru, membuat Naruto kesal, boleh juga. Sasuke menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil membenarkan nuraninya sendiri.

Naruto melirik Sasuke jengah.

"Apa salahnya? Bukankah membuat klien kita nyaman itu baik?" Naruto kembali berkacak pinggang. "Bilang saja kau tidak bisa!" ia mencibir. Sasuke memincingkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. Manis.

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Sasuke menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanan seraya menatap lekat bola mata _sapphire _milik Naruto_._

"Kalau begitu…, ajari aku."

~TBC~

**(A/N)**

Disini ayahnya Sakura itu OC:

Daichi: kebijaksanaan yang agung

Fanfic ini masih prolog. Kami minta maaf bila memang sistem agen bogyguard kami salah atau aneh. Karena memang kami kurang tau seperti apa jalan pekerjaan seorang agensi bodyguard itu. Jadi mohon dimaklumi.

**Thanks for reading…**

**Review? (no flame)**


End file.
